Season 1, Episode 4: Talking
Episode Summary In "Talking," Arthur, Madeline, and Timmy begin their search for more mysterious metal; Chief Sanders hits a road block in his investigation; and Wallace has trouble adjusting to life without his dad. Episode Details Beth Milligan and Arthur prepare to attend church that morning. Beth talks about the town's pastor, Pastor Todd, and Arthur talks about missing his dad. The town meets at church, where Pastor Todd is giving a sermon. An unknown woman enters at the end of the sermon. After the sermon, everyone is outside with food and chatting, and the woman reveals herself as Bonnie Foster, a news reporter from a nearby town trying to get information about the recent explosion. Beth asks Dr. Wittison about Frank Quincy but is quickly shut down. Arthur reveals to Timmy his plan to build a metal detector, and Chief Sanders unsuccessfully tries to help Arthur and Timmy reconcile with Wallace. Chief Sanders asks Beth to let him see Private Cross, someone injured in the explosion and with possible information about it. Regina tries to get Wallace into the church's after school program, and Pastor Todd has an unsuccessful talk with Wallace. Madeline, Timmy, and Arthur meet at headquarters to assemble the metal detector. Arthur brings sufficient wire from the local hardware store and reveals that the crew will have to wash windows every Saturday for three weeks. The crew assembles the metal detector and plans the places where they will search. Arthur, Madeline, and Timmy search for metal, going through trash and other random places. They return to headquarters and talk about religion. Madeline reveals that she is a secular humanist and eschews religion. Beth waits at home for Pastor Todd and has an encounter with Officer Rick Portis of the town police. Pastor Todd arrives, and he and Beth talk about Arthur. Arthur comes home and Pastor Todd has an unsuccessful talk with him. Arthur feigns disinterest in religion. The next day, the crew continues the search for metal and has a discussion in the cemetery. Wallace is bullied at the church after-school program and runs off. Pastor Todd visits with Hershel Jenkins and fails to convince him to meet with his son, Wallace. Pastor Todd then runs into Wallace in town and pretends that the pastor wasn't able to meet with Wallace's dad. The crew convinces Officer Portis to let them into a restricted area purportedly to get a lost ball, but really so they can continue the hunt for metal. Chief Sanders tries to interview Private Cross but is turned down. The chief then discovers that the news reporter, Bonnie, was permitted to interview Private Cross. The chief confronts Dr. Whittison and Major Kirkpatrick and accuses them of trying to hide the truth. They politely kick him out of the hospital. After he leaves, they discuss measures they may need to take to keep things "under control." Beth tries to get into the restricted area to talk with Frank Quincy (who was recently moved there), but is turned down. Private Cross is moved to the restricted area. The crew finds a piece of metal, and instead of Officer Portis, Chief Sanders arrives to lock up. Timmy reveals what the crew is actually doing, and Chief Sanders confiscates the discovered metal and the map the crew was using and tells the crew to give up on their investigation. Pastor Todd drops Wallace off at Regina's house and talks with Regina about his visit with Hershel. Chief Sanders visits Bonnie and tries to learn what she learned from Private Cross but is quickly turned away. She closes the door and then continues her discussion with Major Kirkpatrick, who is about to tell her "all about" Chief Sanders.